Double Trouble
by starhawk2005
Summary: Loki runs into two women at a bar…and decides to try to please both of them at the same time. Because he's ambitious like that. ;)


**Double Trouble (1/1)**

**Author: starhawk2005**

**Fandom: Marvel's Avengers**

**Date: October 2012**

**Pairing: OFC/ Loki/ OFC (yes, it's a threesome!)**

**Rating: Adult (18+).**

**Summary: Loki runs into two women at a bar…and decides to try to please both of them at the same time. Because he's ambitious like that. ;)**

**Beta: Giftbaskets and flowers to canyr12**

**Disclaimer: I own the OFCs, that's all. Now wait, that doesn't sound legal….**

**Author's Note: Written for the wonderful ithildyn, who was nice enough to give me an AO3 invite. She wanted a Chance Meeting type of fic. And I also want to thank acadecian, given that a conversation with her was what sparked this threesome idea in the first place!**

_This is such a bad idea,_ I tell myself, taking another sip of wine.

Stacey insisted that the best cure for a broken heart was to go clubbing and flirt with some hot guys, but I'm realizing that I'm not really into it. At all.

Six months with Jake. I thought we'd had something serious, something that would last-

Stacey elbows me, hard. "Jen, you're doing it again. Thinking about _him_."

I shake my head and take a large gulp of wine this time. "We just broke up a week ago. Well, nine days ago."

"All the more reason to find a good distraction. Here, look-" She grabs my arm, tugging me until I twist around on the barstool. "What about that blond guy over there?"

I look reluctantly. "Well, he's not bad," I say, to get her off my case.

"I'll bet he's hung like a horse," she stage-whispers over the pounding background music, and I can't help laughing.

"What would Mike say?" I tease her.

She takes a large swig of wine herself. "Honestly Jen? I don't even care anymore. I've been thinking lately that it's time to cut my losses and run."

My jaw drops. "I know you two have had problems in the past, but I thought-"

"I'm bored," she says flatly. "If it was just the staying home on weekends with him, week after week after week, I could handle that...if he wasn't so damned _boring_ also in the bedroom!"

"What?" I can't help laughing.

"Seriously! That dude thinks that woman-on-top is the height of kink. If I asked him to spank me, I think he'd die of shock!"

I shake my head and smile. I know Stacey's a bit wild compared to me, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's bored silly with a vanilla guy.

"So yeah, I'm thinking it's time to trade up. Get me a real man, one who's not afraid to take the reins. Who knows, maybe we'll find you one, too!" She elbows me gently.

"I doubt we'll find any 'real men' in here," I joke.

"Perhaps you would permit me to attempt to change your mind," interjects a smooth, cultured voice from behind us.

Stacey and I both jump a bit on our barstools. Where did _he _come from? She turns to look right at him, while I settle for studying him via the mirror over the bar. Tall, with long dark hair, sculpted cheekbones, and a dark suit and tie. I can't tell what colour his eyes are, it's too dark in here.

"Well," Stacey says coyly. "You can always try." I do my best not to roll my eyes. _Here we go_. It's been awhile since Stacey and I have gone out together like this, and I'd forgotten how quickly I could become a third wheel.

"Please at least allow me to buy you both another drink," he says, signaling the bartender. "I am Loki."

'_Loki'? That's an unusual name._

"I'm Stacey, and this is Jen. Not from around here, are you?" Stacey asks, obviously having the same thought as me. Between the name and the accent, this guy is no American.

He laughs. "No, I most certainly am not."

We pause while the bartender takes our orders – more red wine for Stacey and me, and a scotch for Loki – and then Stacey asks: "Are you in town for business or pleasure, Loki?"

"Pleasure," he says, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly as his eyes move from Stacey to me.

She laughs, while I smile politely. "Pleasure, in this town?" she giggles, "Good luck with that."

"Oh, I think there is much pleasure to be had here," he answers. He smiles rather charmingly, but this isn't really something I do, and it's hard not to feel nervous at the turn things seem to be taking.

But the way Stacey is grinning at him, it probably doesn't matter. I sigh inwardly. He's good-looking and all, and I like the accent just fine, but I barely know him, and he's probably going to go for Stacey. As usual. I sip my wine again and take inventory of my wallet in my head, trying to remember if I brought enough money for cab-fare home by myself.

The music changes to something slow and sexy, the kind of beat you can really roll your hips to. If I dared. "Would you care to dance?" he asks.

I can't tell which of us he's asking, though my money is on Stacey. When I turn to look at them, however, she looks equally confused. "Which of us are you asking?" she wants to know.

"Must I choose? I do have two arms," he points out, eyes gleaming mischievously at us.

It's _weird,_ and I giggle nervously, but Stacey shrugs like she does this all the time. Without waiting for an answer, he moves off towards the dance floor, and Stacey chugs half of her wine and grabs my wrist. "C'mon Jen, live a little. What's the worst that can happen? He gropes both our asses at the same time?"

"How about everybody stares at us like we're insane!"

"So what? Let 'em stare. It's still a free country, last I checked," Stacey quips, dragging me out onto the dance floor.

It's definitely weird, and people _are_ staring, though not as many as I would have expected, I guess. Stace snuggles against his right shoulder, and me his left, and we all sway together as a unit, Loki smirking. Stace winks at me, and I don't fight the urge to smile back. It _is_ kind of nice, in that weird way. Loki is so tall that I barely come up to his chest, though Stace's head is level with his shoulder. But the muscle beneath my cheek, under his suit, feels strong as steel, and his hand is very warm around my hip, and he smells faintly of leather (cologne?) and it's all somehow rather soothing. And I'm really in need of soothing these days.

People are still glancing our way curiously as the music ends, but I find I don't really care about that anymore. I almost ask for another dance, though I'm not sure if I want another 'group' thing, or if I dare try to get him alone. But he herds us back to the bar to pick up the remainder of our drinks, then puts a strong arm around each of us again, guiding us to a table in a dark back corner.

"Well, that was….interesting," I manage to say after another gulp of wine. He smiles warmly at me.

"If you wish, I can make the remainder of this evening even more…._interesting_," he says, imitating the cadence of my previous sentence. His smile widens ever so slightly. I feel myself blushing and bite my lip, though Stacey rises to the bait.

"And how would you do that, Loki?" she asks coyly, taking another sip of wine, her eyes never leaving his face. I feel out of my league again, a spectator to their game of words.

He leans forward, his voice pitched lower than before, and I have to strain a bit to hear him. "We could continue our …._dancing_, but somewhere more private. Though I must warn you, I like to be in control. Total control."

Something twists in my belly. This has never really been my thing – though I can see Stacey is just eating it all up – but then again, have I ever really had an opportunity to try out something like this? Not really.

Besides, despite dancing with both of us, I'm still sure he's only really interested in Stace. She's hotter than me, more confident, and definitely more kinky, and that's never really bothered me, up til right now.

"As long as we can agree on some ground rules, I can work with that," Stacey says. She looks over at me.

"Of course, I would expect no less. And you, Jen. How do you feel about my proposal?" he asks, turning to face me full-on.

My jaw nearly drops right off onto the floor, and I can see Stacey's eyes narrowing. We _both_ apparently thought he was talking to her, but-

"Sorry, I must be missing something," I stammer nervously. "Which one of us did you want?"

"Why must I choose?" he asks smoothly, and it sounds so reasonable, even though it isn't. "I still have two arms. And hands," he points out, placing them lightly on the table, smiling.

There's that hot, tingly sensation in my belly again, like I'm on some crazy roller coaster. And I can't decide if I want to get off or not. "Um, would you excuse us for a moment, Loki?"

"Certainly," he nods.

Stacey and I make our way to the ladies' room, the bass of the music throbbing through the walls like the heartbeat of some massive animal.

"Can you believe _that_?" I say to her.

She runs her fingers through her blonde curls, then shrugs and starts to reapply her lipstick. "_He _sure seems to." She smirks into the mirror once she's done. "And you know, I find confidence in a man all kinds of hot. Don't you?"

"You're not actually seriously thinking of letting him take us both to bed, at the same time, are you?" I sputter.

"Why not?" she asks, starting to touch-up her mascara. "As of a week ago, you are officially single. And Mike barely knows my clit from my ass."

I blush bright red and glance behind us, remembering that we could have an audience, but by some miracle we seem to be alone in here.

"But you'll be cheating on Mike!" Stacey may be a bit wild, but I've never known her to do anything that, well, _low_.

"Well, that's easy enough to fix," Stace replies, pulling out her cell phone. She dials, and then after a long pause, she says: "Mike, it's Stacey. We're _done_." She hangs up. She turns back to me. "There, now I'm officially single, too."

I stare at her in shock. "I can't believe you just did that, Stace!"

"Weren't you _listening_ earlier? I was already going to dump his boring ass. Maybe not tonight, I admit, but I don't think we were going to last out the next week. Honestly." She shrugs and pockets her phone again. "Isn't it about time we were both decently _laid,_ by someone who knows what the hell he is doing?" She adds.

"Stace, look, this is more your scene than mine-" I start. Nervously, I start to play with my own hair, twisting a brunette strand around my finger over and over.

"No matter what you think, Jen, I don't do this all the time. In fact, I don't think I've ever done _this_. But like I said before, why not live a little? How many times are we going to get a chance like this?"

"Because it could be dangerous," I argue. "What if he's, I don't know, an axe-murderer or something?"

Stacey laughs. "Jen, honey, I think you've been watching way too much Criminal Minds. There's two of us. We outnumber him. That's four knees aimed at his balls, if he wants to try something we don't like. Besides, I trained in Vale Tudo, in case you forgot."

I shake my head, still trying to come up with excuses. "What if he wants us to…._do_ each other?" I like Stace fine, as a _friend_. That's where it stops.

Stace shuts her compact with a snap. "We'll just set that as a ground rule. If he wants to watch woman-on-woman action, he can watch a porno."

"I don't know about this," I say, my resolve wavering. How can this all seem so reasonable, when it _isn't_?

"Tell you what, let's decide on some ground rules right now between us, then we'll tell them to him and see what he says, and you get to make the final call, OK?"

Stacey slides into her chair on one side of Loki, and me into the other.

"My ladies," he says, downing the last of his scotch. "What would you have of me?"

Stacey nods encouragingly at me. "We want to discuss some ground rules, before we make a final decision," I start, tentatively.

He nods and gestures for me to continue. I take a deep breath. "First, we have to use condoms, for obvious reasons. Two, Stacey and I aren't interested in each other sexually, so if you want some kind of lesbian action, forget it." He nods but says nothing, obviously waiting to see if I am finished.

I pause, because the next part's a little embarrassing to me, but his face looks totally serious, and besides, Stacey kicks me lightly under the table.

"Three, I don't know how into BDSM you are, but I don't like pain. Stacey likes being spanked, so she'd be OK with that." I push on, ignoring the tingling blush in my cheeks yet again. And though I hadn't discussed this with Stacey, I add: "Fourth, don't kill us."

"Jen!" Stacey scolds, but Loki just looks surprised for a second, then laughs uproariously.

"She's been watching too much Criminal Minds, I told her," Stacey informs him when his laughter turns to chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"No, I concede that is a fair point. You do not know me, as I do not know you." He smiles encouragingly and takes my hand in his. It's still warm, and very gentle, and somehow after a moment I feel calmer and less afraid of all this.

"I agree to all your terms. And may I also suggest, that if things progress in a direction which you do not enjoy, we agree on a code-word for you both to say that will inform me that I must immediately cease whatever I am doing?"

"A safe-word?" Stacey asks. At his nod, she looks over at me again.

I shrug. I know what a safe-word is in theory, even if I've never been in a position (no pun intended) to use one before. "Um, what about 'Spencer'? Since we're on a Criminal Minds thing tonight…"

Stacey laughs. "I'll never see that character on the screen again without thinking about tonight! Love it!" she laughs some more.

"In that case, 'Spencer' it is." Loki answers. "So, do you both agree to be mine for the duration of this evening?" He's still holding my hand, his grip tightening ever so slightly, and now he takes Stace's hand as well.

Stacey says yes without hesitation, and I'm jealous of her for that. She never ever seems to get nervous in social situations, or sexual ones. I wish – frequently – that I was more like that. Then I realize that this is my chance. Loki is looking at me, waiting patiently, so I look him right in the eyes and say yes.

He smiles warmly. "Very well. Follow me, my ladies."

It's a short cab-ride to his hotel room, the three of us sitting in the back and holding hands, me and Stacey giggling like giddy teenagers while he sits in between us looking very smug.

I'm still nervous, but it's an enjoyable kind of nervous, the nervous just before you get onto the roller coaster. You're safe, you're pretty sure you'll be safe (though how I can be so sure, I don't really know) but there's still that _risk_.

It's not a bad hotel room. There's a king-sized bed (was he expecting this, I wonder), a table with two chairs, a dresser with a large flat-screen TV, a mini-bar. He pulls out one of the chairs and sits down on it, then looks both of us slowly up and down.

"Strip," he says. That's all. It's spoken very mildly, but the intense look in his eyes turns it into a command. Next to me, Stacey obeys immediately, unbuttoning her shirt and swaying her hips, her eyes locked on his face.

My hands are shaky, and I can't quite look him in the face, but I manage to get my shirt, skirt, and heels off without dying of nerves. My under-things are harder to make myself take off, however. I glance up, and Stacey's already naked, except for her panties. "Leave those," he tells her, and then he gets to his feet and comes towards me.

He reaches to take my hand again, and somehow I feel calmer. "Easy," he says, leaning to my ear, his breath caressing my skin and making me shiver. "I won't make you do anything you do not wish. Nor do anything you won't enjoy." Then he kisses me, his other hand curling around the small of my back and pressing me tight against him, and I can feel just how turned-on he is.

I try not to think about Stacey watching us, but it's easy to forget about having an audience after a moment or two; he's a pretty good kisser, at least in my experience. I feel his tongue slide against my lower lip, and I open my mouth without thinking, grinding myself against him almost without realizing it.

His hand moves up my spine, my skin tingling under his fingertips, and he's undone the clasp of my bra. He backs off, easing the bra down my arms and tossing it over with the rest of my clothes. For a second I have to fight the urge to cover up, but the appreciative look he gives as he eyes me stops me dead.

Loki goes over to draw Stacey into a kiss, and I don't know whether to watch them or to look away, so I settle for a bit of both. I fidget, impatient to feel the heat of his body pressed up against mine again, and briefly I wonder if I should've fought harder to keep Stacey out of the picture.

When he's done with her kiss, he gestures towards the bed. "Both of you, lay down on the bed, on your backs." Stacey motions me to go first, her face flushed and her nipples hard. I can only imagine that I must look much the same.

We settle ourselves down, a nervous giggle escaping me all over again. He's standing at the foot of the bed, watching us, smirking as he pulls his tie off. "Your turn to strip?" Stacey suggests archly.

"All in good time, my dear," he lilts. His eyes narrow and his grin takes on a fiendish edge. He goes over to the closet and starts rummaging through it, and Stacey looks at me and winks. _I hope he's not about to pull chains, whips, and ball-gags out of there. If he does, clothes or no clothes, I'm out of here! _I say to myself.

But when he comes back he's only holding what seems to be the cord of a terry-cloth robe. He gets onto the bed, and we shift away from each other as he crawls up the bed between us.

"As I said," he reminds us quietly, "I like to be in control. So if you please, hands above your heads, my ladies."

Stacey is grinning ear-to-ear and raises her hands up without any hesitation. She gets the bathrobe belt, wound around both her wrists and then secured to the headboard. And then he kisses her again, but his eyes shift over to me even as he's doing that. Like he can sense that I'm about to bolt. I wasn't sure what he meant by 'control', though this is not what I expected. I can't see how I can allow myself to be so helpless, with someone I don't know more than a couple hours. Even with Stacey here. She's tied up, right?

He smiles, like he can tell exactly what I'm thinking. "Easy," he says again, soothingly. "I would guess that such things are new to you?"

"Yeah," Stacey jumps in, before I can answer. "Jen is about as vanilla as they come. It's not her fault, though. She has a thing for nice guys. I'm the one who goes for the bad boys." She smirks.

"Such is not a problem. I do so enjoy initiating…virgins. So to speak," he chuckles. "Fear not, Jen. I will be most careful and gentle with you." He holds out his hand, his eyes on my face as he waits patiently. They're an interesting blue-green colour, and abruptly it occurs to me that if he wanted to force me, to hurt me, he could have done it already. He's already got Stace helpless, kickboxing background or not.

I put both wrists into his hand, but he surprises me by binding his tie carefully around only one. He then guides my hands above my head, looping the free end of the tie through a slat, and then presses it into my free hand, wrapping my fingers around it. "There," he whispers in my ear. "Now you are bound…yet not. If you wish to be freed, it is entirely your choice. Though perhaps at some point you will ask me to complete your binding."

I don't quite know what to say to that, but he kisses me before I can think of anything, his long hair brushing my face, and then he's moving down the bed, eyes calculating as he looks from me to Stacey. He slips out of his suit jacket and tosses it off the bed, then reaches out to my right side and Stacey's left side, tugging until we are against each other, her side pressed to mine. Loki shifts until he is kneeling on the bed, one of his legs between each of ours. "Are you comfortable, my dears?"

I nod, as does Stacey. "Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Stacey asks.

"There are indeed many things I have done," he answers. "Though in truth, I have never done _this _before. I admit I have often thought about _how_ I would do it, pleasuring two women at the same time." He grins down at us. "I thank you for giving me the opportunity to play in such a manner in reality. Though, sadly, while I may have two hands, I only have one mouth, and one manhood, so I will have to ask for some measure of patience from both of you."

He starts with Stacey, twisting one hand tightly in her hair (not that she seems to mind) and kissing her deeply. Then he presses kisses in a line down her throat, stopping to lick at the hollow at the base. Heat twists in my belly again, and I squeeze my thighs together, trying to patiently wait my turn. I never thought of myself as a voyeur, but this is kind of hot. Actually_, very_ hot.

But he's not going to leave me out, it seems. The back of his free hand comes up and strokes gently down my cheek, and then his hand curls around my throat, his fingertips tracing slow aimless patterns on my skin. When he shifts lower and sucks one of Stacey's nipples hard into his mouth, his hand on me mimics that as best he can, sliding around my nipple, pinching firmly and tugging, and Stacey and I both arch our backs, moaning simultaneously.

We all fall into a kind of rhythm, with his mouth pleasuring one of us while his hand teases similar things on the other, and then he switches. I'm soaking wet by the time he's moved down to our bellies, and this is where he stops and finally strips off his shirt.

He's more cut than I expected, lean but well-defined muscles flexing in his arms, his shoulders, his belly. I almost purr out loud, and Stacey wolf-whistles, which gets us both giggling, and Loki grinning. "I take it you approve of what you see, my lovely ones?"

"Oh yes," we say, almost totally in unison. That touches off another fit of giggles.

"On the topic of seeing, I think it's time that I see _all_ of both of you," he remarks slyly. He leans over Stacey, sliding her black lace panties down and off as she raises her hips and cooperates. Mine are plainer, black but no lace or anything else sexy, but it doesn't seem to matter; his look is just as hungry as he slowly eases them off my hips and ass and down my thighs.

He takes a moment to arrange our legs the way he wants them, which seems to be with my inner leg pressed up against Stacey's, and each of our outer legs pushed as far out as we can comfortably manage. His eyes flick from one to the other of us, and he's obviously enjoying the sight of us bare and exposed before him. Predictably, I blush, though Stacey (again, predictably) licks her lips in the most lewd way I can imagine.

A slow, wicked smirk crosses his face, and then he moves to position himself between Stacey's legs, his arm curling around her hips and holding her still on the bed as he buries his head between her thighs. She's making desperate noises almost immediately, but there isn't much time for me to be jealous, because there's his hand again, curling around my closest knee and making small circles on my sensitized skin. His hand inches its way up my leg, closer and closer with every tiny circle, and I arch down towards him in frustration, my hand squeezing his tie ferociously.

He takes his time finding his way between my thighs, groping with surprising finesse for someone who obviously can't see what the heck he's doing. My back arches almost hard enough to cramp when his finger starts making slow, firm circles around my clit. I bite my lip hard and try not to scream at him to go faster, to press harder.

"So _wet_, both of you," he stops and comments with a low laugh. I blush all over again, but Stacey just growls at him until he takes up where he left off with both of us.

The sounds Stacey is making are becoming more and more urgent, and I can feel the sweaty slide of her side against mine as she writhes. I expect Loki to stop and give her his full attention, but instead he works what feels like three long fingers inside me, his thumb continuing to tease across my most sensitive spot, and I barely notice when Stacey's cries reach a crescendo next to me.

He doesn't miss a beat, his grin absolutely predatory when he pulls his fingers roughly out of me and replaces them with a wicked thrust of tongue.

I can't even think anymore, everything is all sensation and motion. He pushes his fingers hard back into me and flicks his tongue across my clit over and over, his eyes leering up at me, and I very nearly scream when my orgasm hits like I've been shot.

He sits back and watches us gasp for breath. His grin is pure lascivious evil as he slowly wipes his hand over his mouth, then licks his hand clean.

"I do believe you asked to be spanked, my dear?" he asks Stacey. Mischief dances gleefully in his eyes. "Have you been a bad girl?"

"Oh yes," Stacey purrs. "Very, very bad. I let a strange man take me to his bed and tie me up, and I even talked my innocent friend into letting herself be tied up and abused by him, too."

"It certainly sounds to me like you need to be punished, then," he says. He grabs Stacey's hips and makes her roll over, and directs her to pull her knees up under herself, her ass sticking up in the air. He glances over at me and gives me a wink.

"Very nice," he purrs, caressing the curves of her ass. "Such a shame that I have to teach you such a stern lesson." He licks his lips, then raises his hand and lowers it with a loud smack, the sound seeming to ricochet around the room. Stacey groans.

Loki spanks her probably at least twenty more times, each time seeming to strike a little harder, and I can't look away, watching her skin redden. She moans after every strike, but then pushes her hips back, and even inexperienced as I am, I can tell she's begging for more.

But even she appears to reach her limit, and just as she seems about to ask him to stop, he slides his hand back between her thighs. I can see his wrist moving back and forth in short sharp thrusts, as he gently strokes her red skin with his other hand, and it's not long before she's gasping and coming all over again, falling away from me as she collapses over on her other side.

He's looking at me, and that's when I realize I've been watching the whole thing. Very closely. I bite my lip.

"Are you curious, my dear?" he asks softly. "I recall that you said you do not enjoy pain, but I assure you I am quite capable of making it so that the pain is…minimal."

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ I remind myself, but somehow getting spanked suddenly doesn't seem all that threatening. "OK," I say. I let him turn me, position me the way he wants, which is pretty much exactly the way he just had Stacey. I bite my lip again, hesitating, then finally make myself ask: "And, you can tie me up 'properly', if you want." _In for a penny, in for a pound, right? As long as we're in idiom mode._

"My brave girl," he says encouragingly in my ear. I can't see, my face is pressed into the pillow, but I can feel him ease my fingers open, take the tie, and wrap it around my wrist. A tug or two, and he's done. I pull, but I can't get free. I'm totally helpless, I'm _his_.

I think I'm starting to see the attraction.

He doesn't approach me the way he did Stacey. His hand slides between my thighs first, caressing my slick skin in leisurely strokes, sending tingles all over my body. When he does finally spank me, it's very soft at first, almost laughably light, but I'm feeling oversensitized, my whole body anticipating it, and I must shudder as if he touched me with a live wire.

He soon picks it up, the strikes becoming gradually harder and faster, but he's right, it doesn't really register as pain, especially once he increases the speed and pressure on my clit. When he pushes his thumb deep into me, too, that's all it takes for me to climax.

I feel him move away, and I twist my head and look at Stacey, but she's looking down towards the foot of the bed, watching him. That's when I realize he's finally taking his pants off.

"Where are your condoms?" he asks us, his accent twisting the word into something exotic.

"In my purse," Stace answers, winking at me.

He puts one on and kneels behind me first. I can't help arching my back, pushing back into him as he slides easily into me. I don't even care that Stacey is watching us, listening to us, I just want to feel the heat of him inside me, his hands tight around my hips as he thrusts roughly into me. It doesn't take long for one of his hands to find its way to my clit again, rubbing mercilessly until I dig my nails into my palms and come all over him. He gives a low rasping growl and stops dead moments after me, and I can feel him emptying himself deep inside me.

_Christ, feels so fucking _good_._

He pulls out and I slump, watching through half-closed eyes as he changes condoms and turns Stacey back onto her back. I'm a little surprised that he can be hard again so quickly, and I can tell Stacey is wondering the same thing…is that even _possible_? But he's doing it, so I guess so.

My eyes are sliding shut against my will. I can't remember ever being this tired after having sex, but then again, this is practically marathon sex compared to what I was getting before. I can still hear when both of them climax, and when I manage to wrench one eye open again, Stacey looks pretty much the way I feel, flushed and sweaty and exhausted. And very satisfied.

It's all pretty hazy after that. At some point I feel myself being untied, but I can't open my eyes; they feel as if leaden weights are attached to my lids. I think I remember a gentle kiss pressed to my lips, perhaps even a whispered "I thank you," but later I won't be sure whether I imagined both of those or not, even though Stace remembers something similar. Or thinks she does.

Either way, when we wake up the next morning, it's just her and me. There's no sign of Loki.

Somehow I can't bring myself to feel mad at him for taking off on us. No need to worry about awkward goodbyes, right?

Stace looks over at me as she stretches and gets her clothes on again. Her ass is still a little red, and I wonder if mine is, too.

"No regrets?" she asks me.

I shake my head and smile. "No regrets."

_You only live once, right?_


End file.
